2 become 1
by whitlighterleo
Summary: Peter is determined to make Riley realize that nobody cares if he is gay or not. With some help he'll be able to do that but in a way he doesn't expect. SLASH Peter/Riley.
1. Delivering Homework

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi just the plot line.

Slash Pairing: Peter and Riley

Note 1: If you don't like Slash/gay pairing do not read but otherwise go ahead; read and enjoy.

* * *

A knock occurred on Riley's door at three o'clock on Friday after school. Riley answered the door to see Peter at the door with his backpack over his shoulder. Peter had done this over the last few days to bring him any of the homework that was added for that day, due to his suspension from fighting Sav. Peter started going through his backpack and a smile appeared across Riley's face but quickly disappeared.

"Uh…Hey Pete, what's new?" asked Riley.

"You know just bringing you the homework for the day. By the way there's a new project in here for ya," said Peter handing over books and papers. Since you weren't in class to pick partners, I told Mr. Simpson that Mia and I would be you're partners."

Riley wanted to roll his eyes but was actually able to get a small laugh out. Peter then thought that maybe that was a bad idea; the whole thing about Riley kissing him and now spending extra time with him with his girlfriend almost rubbing his nose in it.

"So Pete…how's Sav doing?" asked Riley inviting him in.

"Dude, don't worry about. I gave him another apology like usual," said Peter.

"And?" asked Riley softly.

"He said the same thing, it's alright. In fact he kind of likes the bandage. He thinks it makes him look tough," explained Peter. Both Peter and Riley gave a short laugh at this, "So…What'cha been doin' to keep yourself busy?"

"You know. Online, video games the usual," said Riley. An instant message came up on his screen from someone name SoccerStud. Riley was over to his Nintendo Wii turning it on and setting up one of the games.

"Hey, dude, I think you just got an IM," said Peter. Riley looked over to his laptop and quickly closed out the instant message.

"Uh…Yeah, it's nothing," said Riley going back to his Wii. The game turned on and it was a sword fighting game. Riley handed Peter a controller and then started the game.

"How are you doing?" asked Peter as he raised his hand in defense using his controller as a sword.

"Fine. Why?"

"You know what I mean," said Peter, "About the whole gay thing."

"It's not a problem," said Riley raising his controller trying to strike him.

"What do you mean? It's not a problem," asked Peter blocking his attempt.

"I mean I'm not worrying about it. And neither should you," said Riley trying get Peter to back off. Riley sword strikes started to become faster and was harder for Peter to defend, "I'm just going to focus on football now."

"What about the kiss though?" asked Peter.

"I told you to drop it. It didn't mean Anything," said Riley as he slashed Peter with his controller winning the game.

"Okay! I'm sorry. I just thought it would be easier to talk about, if you told more people," suggested Peter.

"No! No one else can find out. Why, did you tell anyone?" yelled Riley.

"No, I didn't I just thought it would be easier if you told someone else rather than just talking to me about it," explained Peter, "Why don't you want anyone to know anyway?"

"Because they won't treat me the same. Nobody wants to be on a team with gay guy, especially have one in the locker room."

"Dude, Nobody will care if your gay. I don't care if you're gay, and that comes from someone that you kissed," said Peter.

"Pete, I'm just not ready for that, okay?" said Riley as Peter nodded.

Riley restarted the game and the two teens started to sword fight again. Time got away from them until Riley's Mom came into the house holding a bag of groceries. Then saw that it was a little after six. Peter told Riley that he had to leave because he had to run some errands himself and proceeded back to his loft. Once Peter was home he went straight to his computer, and typed in SoccerStud to his friends list. When the IM came up on riley's computer he was able to read it all before Riley had X-ed out of the window. It had asked him when they would be able to hang out again. Peter thought that maybe he would be able to somehow help Riley. Peter was lucky too he was still on. He opened a new IM to SoccerStud and started to type.

"hi my name is peter who is this?"

"how did u get my screen name?" asked SoccerStud.

"through riley but dont tell him"

"Y"

"I'm trying to help him reveal his secret and need ur help."

"U know?"

"Yes can we meet about it?"

"idk how can I trust u," said SoccerStud.

"My name is peter. I go to Degrassi with Riley and I'm a senior."

"Send me a picture of urself and I'll do the same"

Peter was a little nervous but ended up sending his picture from his facebook profile. In response a link to a picture of him was sent to Peter along with the IM telling him his name is Calvin. They both agreed that they would meet in the woods in front of a big oak tree near Degrassi at around two tomorrow.


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, only the plotline.

It was a quarter of two on Saturday and Peter decided to take a run to where he had agreed to meet Calvin. The only problem that Peter had thought of was that he probably didn't want to meet this guy drenched in sweat but it was too late to go back. By the time he had reached the big oak tree it was a few minutes to two. Peter used this to his advantage and rested so at least he didn't look horrible when he met him. Peter heard footsteps coming from the left of him and got up. He could see a teen around his age coming with dark hair going down to his shoulders. He was wearing a hoodie and jeans as he approached the tree slowly.

"Well at least you look like the pic you sent me," said Calvin, "Tell me Riley's screen name or I'm leaving."

"It's Riley Stavros, don't leave," said Peter anxiously.

"Don't worry, I won't," said Calvin walking closer, "So how do you know Riley?"

"I'm one of his friends," said Peter.

Calvin was within an arm's reach and was still coming closer. With all of a sudden Calvin lunged forward and kissed Peter. Peter, shocked just like as he was with Riley, pushed off Calvin.

"What was that?" yelled Peter.

"A kiss, I thought that was why you asked me here…to hook up," explained Calvin.

"No! I asked you here to help Riley remember?" said Peter.

"You were serious about that? I thought that was just your way of saying that you were gay?" said Calvin.

"Nah dude, I'm Straight!"

"Oh so you're still in that phase," said Calvin coming closer to Peter again who was backing up, "Don't' worry it was hard my first time too."

Peter extended his hand keeping Calvin away, "Dude I'm serious! I'm straight. I'm just trying to help Riley."

"Oh sorry, I thought Riley told you about me cause I'm trying to help him come out too."

"Really?"

"Yeah but I don't know why he's so hesitant," remarked Calvin.

"He thinks that it'll change everyone's view of him like sport-wise I guess."

"Wait…if he doesn't want anyone at Degrassi to know, how do you know?" asked Calvin.

"Well it was by accident…you see we were hanging out at his house playing boxing on his wii and was showing me how what I was doing wrong with my guard. And we kind of had a moment and lunged in and kissed me," explained Peter.

"Wait! He kissed you. He hasn't even kissed me and I've tried like everything. I threw myself at him and he wouldn't do anything just stood there in fear," said Calvin, "What'd you do after he kissed you, and I thought you said you were straight?"

"I am! I did the same thing as I did with you, pushed him away," said Peter.

"You pushed him away. Well that could be a reason why he's so afraid to come out," said Calvin as if he was stating the obvious.

"What? No. He knows I don't care if he's gay I've hung out with him almost every day since then."

"It doesn't matter, he took a chance and you rejected him."

"So what can we do?" asked Peter.

"The only thing I can think of only involves you," said Calvin.

Peter had a feeling that this conversation was one that he didn't want to have anymore. He couldn't stop now though so he pressed forward.

"What is it?" asked Peter softly.

"You have to give him back his confidence," said Calvin.

"And how do we do that?" asked Peter knowing that probably should not have.

"The first person he came out to didn't want him that way…" started Calvin. Peter knew where this was leading.

"No, Dude. No! There's gotta be another way," shouted Peter.

"That's the only way to get him to come out," said Calvin.

"There's got to be another way."

"I _threw_ myself at him and he was too scared to do anything. He needs confidence and the only way he can get that back is by the guy that he took a chance on."

Peter could hardly speak now the only thing that came out is a small whisper, "What do I have to do?" he asked.

"That's going to be up to him. It might be just handholding or maybe a lot more," said Calvin. Peter didn't say anything all he could think about was his dying hope that it was just going to handholding. Peter started to turn around and Calvin called out from behind him, "How did you get my IM anyway."

"Remember when you IMed Riley asking him when you could meet again?" said Peter, "I saw the IM before he did and almost figured what it was about when he cancelled out of it quickly."

"Well since you have it, IM me to tell me what happened."

Peter just nodded and continued on his way. He was trying to think if there was any way around what Calv had suggested and all the different possibilities of what could happen if he chose to go through with it. Peter arrived back at his loft in about twenty minutes. He had not been able to think of any way out of Calv's solution so he was pretty sure that he was going to try and go through with the plan. Now he just had to plan it all out.


	3. The Girlfriend

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi; just the plotline of the story

Note 1: In this chapter it is mainly Peter/Mia but there is some Peter/Riley in here as well.

Note 2: Thank you very much to SetRobOff and Zombies Run This town for thier reviews.

* * *

On his way back to his loft, all Peter could think of were all the possibilities that Riley could come up with in order to reassure him that nothing bad would happen because he was gay. The most harmless thing that he could ask for was that Riley took his word. What Peter was worried about though was if Riley asked for a kiss or something more. Peter shook his head not wanting to even think of those possibilities. Peter hated to admit it but the reason why he couldn't stop of thinking of that kiss was because it was not bad at all in fact it was pretty good. That was why he had to kiss Mia so many times the next day. Peter took out his keys and unlocked the door. As he pushed open the door he had found Mia sitting on the couch.

"Mia! How'd you get in here?" asked Peter as Mia raised a set of keys holding onto the key he had copied for her.

"I thought we were working on the project. I got thirsty and let myself in. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—," said Mia.

"Nah, it's okay…I didn't…I mean, I just forgot, that all," said Peter.

"Are you sure it's okay I didn't want to impose?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, don't worry about. You just caught me off guard," said Peter, "Where's Bella?"

"She's with her dad. She's been missing him so I thought this would be a good excuse for her to see him," explained Mia.

"That's nice," said Peter looking around as an awkward silence grew by the second. Mia lifted her backpack, "Oh! Right the project."

Peter turned his back to Mia to fetch his backpack next to the island in the kitchen. He grabbed his notebook and headed back over to the couch and sat next to Mia. Mia noticed that Peter wasn't behaving like his usual self, especially with the way he came in.

Mia turned to Peter in which he looked back. They stared into each other's eyes for a little while, until Mia asked, "What's wrong?"

Peter's face changed completely from caring to what he thought looked more like poker face that would better convince Mia that there really was nothing wrong.

"Nothing's wrong," said Peter as he leaned in, kissing Mia as he remembered his experience in the woods, "Why would you there's something wrong?"

"Just…You're acting different," said Mia.

"Like what?" asked Peter as he leaned in and kissed Mia, this time with a little more enthusiasm.

"Well first of all, where is all this coming from?" said Mia.

"What, I can't kiss my girlfriend?" said Peter.

"It's just…Where'd you just come from?" asked Mia remembering the last time he had done this it was because Riley had kissed him.

"I just came back from a run," he said, "that's why I'm covered in sweat.

Mia was still a little suspicious but saw that his t-shirt was clinging to him but it was possible that she was just noticing the exhaustion from his run.

"You're right. Go change. Then we'll do the project, besides you do kind of stink," said Mia.

"Oh…you do, do you?" said Peter with a spreading smile as he leaned in closer trying to kiss Mia.

Mia held out her hand, keeping Peter away. After a few more seconds of teasing her, he got up from the couch and went into his bedroom to change. Mia heard the bathroom sink running as he splashed his face and the spraying of deodorant or cologne. When Peter came back into the room he was wearing a different set of jeans with a freshly washed shirt.

"Where's Riley?" asked Mia. Peter's face kind of froze for a second as she brought up the one topic he did not want to discuss.

"Uh…I'm so sorry Mia, I completely forgot to tell him that we were meeting today for it," said Peter.

"I don't want to start without him. I mean, it's his grade too," said Mia.

"Don't feel bad," said Peter as he sat down next to Mia, "It's my fault. I'll tell you what. We'll start the project now and I'll go over to Riley's tomorrow and finish it there. Okay?"

"Are you sure?" asked Mia.

"Don't worry 'bout it," said Peter, "I'll take care of all of it."

"You know, you always know how to fix everything. I love that about you," said Mia.

A smile spread across Mia's face and a sparkle came into her eye. Peter loved that look on Mia's face and thought of it as his face. Mia then broke their eye contact and withdrew he history textbook, setting it on the coffee table in front of her. Peter opened his notebook and tore out a sheet of paper. They proceeded to take down notes on the how their chosen country's government besides Canada. They had chosen Greece and divided it up into three sections. Mia had taken past to present leaders, and Peter had taken the flow of the government and how it had changed over the years. This left Riley with the society of Greece and their role of the government through the years. Before both of they knew it an hour had gone by. Mia quickly stuffed her things back into her bag and headed over to the door.

"Bye," said Peter as he started to lean in for a kiss, "I'll see you Monday, right?"

"Tuesday, Monday's a holiday," said Mia.

"Right," breathed Peter as he finally kissed her goodbye. Mia turned around walking down the hallway.

"Oh Peter! Don't forget to go to Riley's tomorrow," shouted Mia back to the door.

"Don't worry, I won't," said Peter reassuringly as he closed the door.

After Peter closed the door he leaned back against it and exhaled greatly. He slowly slid down the door, his hands slowly reaching his head, not knowing how he was going to handle tomorrow at all. He could not stray his mind from the topic of Riley the rest of the night. Whether he was thinking of the kiss they had a couple of weeks ago to what might happen when they worked on the project tomorrow. Homework was not enough to get Riley out of his head and neither were video games. So he just decided to call it a night early and went to bed when he started to think that maybe he would like being with Riley after all.


	4. Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, only the plot.

As noon came the next day, Peter woke up and instantly thought of what was going to happen within the next twenty-four hours. Trying to delay thinking about it he took a long hot shower. To Peter's relief it worked to some extent. Sometimes he only thought about the hot water but once he adapted to the water those thought came back quickly.

Peter went back to work on the project so that there was not much to do at Riley's. Peter finished his section so all there was left to do was help Riley with his sections. Peter then realized what he had done. It gave himself another reason to be close to Riley.

_Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, _thought Peter.

Peter snatched his backpack and threw it over his shoulder. He pushed open the loft door and paused halfway out the door. Peter stepped back into the living room and looked at himself in the mirror to check his hair and face. He was a minute into checking and realized that he was making sure he looked good for Riley. Peter usually did that stuff for Mia and now it was for Riley, it worried him a little but forgot about it halfway down the hallway.

Peter arrived at Riley's house with his stomach in knots, because he still had not decided how he was going to approach Riley yet. The closer Peter got to the door the worse he felt. He knocked on the door but the door opened before he finished as Riley's mom came rushing out the door, almost running into Peter.

"Oh! Hi Peter, sorry about that, are you here to see Riley?" asked Mrs. Stavros.

"Uh…Yeah, is he home?"

"He's upstairs. I'll call him. Riley! Can you come down here?" said Riley's mother, as Mister Stavros came rushing out of the door and grabbed his wife's hand.

"You can wait in the house Peter but we really have to be off," said Mister Stavros.

As peter stepped inside he closed the door behind him and waited. Peter felt not only incredibly nervous but now awkward too because he was standing alone in Riley's house. Then Peter heard Riley coming down the Stairs.

"Yeah mo…" started Riley as he froze on the steps seeing Peter waiting for him instead, "m."

For a quick second Riley had a wide smile on his face, but recomposed it quickly once he realized that Peter was not smiling for the same reason.

"Uh… Hey Pete? What are you doing here," asked Riley. Peter shrugged his shoulder that was carrying his backpack.

"We have to work on the project, remember?" said Peter.

"Oh…right…Uh, what exactly do we have to do again?" asked Riley as he finished coming down the stairs.

"You didn't read the project sheet did you," said Peter laughing.

"No," said Riley with a very childish smiley on his face.

"Neither did I until Mia came over last night to work on it too," said Peter meaning it to be a joke but with Riley it had the opposite effect. Peter decided to change the topic, "So, Yeah, the project is for Government, the government of Greece. Mia did rulers last night and I've finished how it's changed over the years and that just leaves the people's role."

They proceeded until they had reached the living room. Peter started to feel his nerves building again and had to get rid of the silence that was in the room.

"Uh… So where were your parents going? They kinda like ran over me, running out the door," asked Peter.

"Oh yeah… They're off doing something that's supposed to rekindle their relation," said Riley uninterested.

"How long are they usually gone?" asked Peter.

"It usually lasts all day, I don't know," said Riley.

"Cool," said Peter as he plopped himself down on the couch.

Riley did the same after he turned on the TV. Peter looked at Riley who gave a smile. Riley instantly gave an explanation.

"Come on…it's only on for another half hour today. We have to watch it," said Riley referring to sports center. Peter shrugged his shoulders in defeat and agreed, sitting on the couch and laid back. Peter then looked back at Riley who was smiling because he got his way.

"You know it's like impossible to say no to you, right," said Peter.

"Yup…You're lucky that I use my powers for good," said Riley laughing.

"Oh yeah, making sure we can watch Sportscenter is one of the best things you've ever done," said Peter and Riley gave a little laugh.

"Really?" asked Riley, "What was the best thing I've ever done?"

The smile disappeared from Peter's face as soon as Riley finished his sentence. As a result Riley's smile disappeared too. Riley saw the look on Peter's face and knew that he had hit a sore spot but he did not know what that could be. It wasn't a difficult question and he thought that it would have been an easy one to answer. Riley redirected his attention to Sportcenter to leave Peter to himself for a little while.

The look on Peter's face was complicated. He was speaking words without any sound, his face twisting in different shapes as if he was arguing with himself. What ended his contemplation was final heavy breath. Peter relaxed and layed back on the couch and watched Sportcenter, Riley would look over in his direction every minute or two wondering if he should continue their conversation. Once the commercial came Peter changed his position and looked directly at Riley.

"We need to talk," said Peter. Riley grabbed the remote and muted it.

"K? What about?" asked Riley who had a sinking feeling about what this was about.

"A couple of weeks ago…when you kissed me," stated Peter. Riley looked away to the television desperately hoping the commercial was over.

"We've already talked about it…it meant nothing…just pretend it never happened."

"The thing is though…It did happen and we've never talked about," said Peter.

"What do you want to talk about then, huh…Me being gay?" yelled Riley, "You're think that I'm going to attack you again. Is that it?"

"No! No. I don't care that your gay…especially since that I think I'm…bi," said Peter with the last word barely coming out as a whisper.

"You think you're what?" asked Riley.

"Bi! I'm think I'm Bi!" yelled Peter.

"Really? Wait…You said you were straight," stated Riley.

"I thought I was."

"Who changed your mind?" asked Riley in low tone knowing that it wasn't him.

"You," said Peter softly.

"Me?" said Riley astonished with a smile spreading quickly across his face. Peter saw the smile and he instantly had to smile back.

"Yeah," Peter said breathing out and moving his head to look down into his lap, "Ever since you kissed me, I can't get you out of my head. I mean…we have fun together, you always make me laugh, and everything else about you."

"Really?" asked Riley, "You're not joking with me."

"No…Dude, I'm 100% serious right now," said Peter.

"Really?" asked Riley again. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, "But what about Mia?"

Peter tilted his head up a bit looking at the Television but not paying attention to it, "I don't know, I mean I like her and everything but…not as much as I like you."

Peter looked at Riley and a smile spread wide across his face.

"We'll just figure it out later…okay," said Riley as he looked back to the coffee table, "We have to finish this project tonight."

"Right," said Peter gazing down at his books.

Two hours had gone by and they finished preparing Riley's oral report. Riley's parents arrived as they had come back as they started on their final index card. As Riley grabbed all the index cards and stacked them in order, Peter and him made plans for Monday, their day off, and hang out all day. Peter left Riley's house after a small awkward silence between them and Peter just left reminding Riley that they were meeting at the park at one. After he had left new questions came into Peter's head about what would and might happen tomorrow and the most important thing of all was what was going to happen after all this was over school came back with Mia near. Peter went to bed early to push all these thoughts onto tomorrow.


	5. Deja Vus but different

Disclaimer: I do Not own the Degrassi just the plot.

Note 1: sorry it is taking me a little longer to update now I am having some computer trouble but I am working as fast as I can. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Peter woke up early the next day, at nine o'clock, which is early for him on a day off. He had to get ready for day with Riley. He didn't want to give it a name just in case Riley did not see it that way. He showered and got dressed. He then realized his efforts were pointless because their day was mostly going to be running and training him for his first track meet and was going to be covered in sweat within the first half hour that they were at the park. He changed his shirt to something that was better for running but still looked good. Thank god he had an ex-cheerleader as an ex-girlfriend and a model almost on girlfriend status. Peter shook his head forcing the thoughts about Mia out of his head. He didn't know how this left him and Mia, and he preferred not to think about especially when he would be seeing Riley in just over an hour.

After this he left his loft in such a rush that halfway down the stairs he had to go back up cause he had forgotten his car keys. He was not going to run there today and chance getting all sweaty and messing up what he had spent an hour making sure was perfect. Before eaving his loft for a second time he looked into the mirror next to the door, _Perfect_, thought Peter as he locked the door behind him. He ran down the stairs and hoped into his car and proceeded to drive to the park.

As Peter pulled his car into the parking lot in front of the park, he instantly started looking for Riley. At first Peter could not really find him due to the slight fog seeping in from the forest just beyond the park boundaries. Riley came into sight as Peter stepped into the park and found him sitting on the bench listening to his Ipod. Riley had his head down and had a look on his face as though he was contemplating doing something. However, once Riley had caught a glimpse of Peter all that had disappeared and replaced with a smile. He straightened up and took the headphones out of his ears. Peter saw that Riley was wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt with stripes and some cargo shorts too. This told Peter that Riley had acted the same way as Peter did this morning. The only thing that disagreed with his assumption was Riley's hair that was extremely curly.

"Peter?" asked Riley as he saw his figure appearing though the fog.

"Yeah, it's me. Why? Were you expecting someone else?" asked Peter jokingly.

"No! I just wasn't sure if you were going to show up," said Riley softly.

"Now why would I do that? You already know how I feel."

"True."

"So what's the course?" asked Peter, wondering what challenge Riley would put him through today.

"I'd thought we'd just run into the woods and uphill until we're out," said Riley.

Peter's eyes widened with disbelief as Riley said this. The hill was extremely steep with the forest becoming extremely thick when you're in far enough. Riley was planning on working out today there was no doubt about that. Riley just responded by smiley widely.

"Oh Yeah, and you're not going to win this time," stated Riley.

"Really?! And what makes you think that?" asked Peter.

"Simple…I've got a secret weapon," smiled Riley.

"Oh yeah…and what's that?"

"You," said Riley quickly as he quickly glanced around and moved in and kissed Peter.

Peter just stood there, going with the rhythm of the kiss because he was so completely taken off guard. Riley broke the kiss and Peter just stood there frozen in place. Riley started to laugh as he saw Peter's reaction and started to run off into the woods. Peter came too as he saw Riley disappearing into the forest. The first thing that came into Peter's head was that the kiss was actually only about five seconds long but it had seemed to go on for so much longer. The next thing was that he had to catch up with Riley, as he began to sprint after him.

Peter really was not concentrating on racing Riley. He was just aware that he was moving among the trees. Thinking about what had happened a couple of seconds ago and what their relationship was like now. Obviously they weren't just friends anymore but did this make it official that he actually had a boyfriend now too. If that was so then it was official that he was bi, and that was one bridge Peter was not sure if he wanted to cross yet. Peter shook his head trying not to think about it and focus on his running.

Peter picked up his pace a little bit and soon enough Riley had come into view. At the sight of Riley all those thoughts, questions, and concerns came back into Peter's thoughts including what would happen to him and Mia. A headache made itself known to Peter and throbbed with pain with every step that he took. He was only a couple of paces behind Riley now. Riley looked back and was shocked that Peter was just behind him.

"You're faster than I thought?" said Riley with a laugh, "That doesn't mean that you're going to beat me."

"Watch me," laughed Peter.

Peter increased his speed more than Riley had. Peter was neck and neck with Riley. Peter's headache was starting to get the better of him. The more he thought that the relationship was growing with him and Riley the more thoughts and problems he was thinking of. His headache distracted him enough where as he had just managed to pass in front of riley he tripped over a tree root. Riley was too close to Peter when this happened and tripped over Peter landing right next to him. Peter started to get up and realized that hurt too badly so he shifted his head so he could look at Riley. Riley just had a huge smile on his face laughing silently.

"What is up with you and tree roots?" laughed Riley with Peter joining in.

"What can I say? They're tricky," smiled Peter.

Riley started to get up and asked if Peter needed help, which he did. Peter put his hand around Riley's shoulder and stood on one foot. They began walking Peter assumed either going back to where they started or to finish their course.

"You know…this reminds me of the last time you did this," said Riley.

"Yeah, I know…I really got to watch where I'm running," said Peter looking over to Riley.

His face had beads of sweat almost ready to drop and his hair matted to his face. For some reason Peter loved this fact about Riley, how his hair could look so different within a matter of minutes. It could be really curly one second or completely straight the next.

"No…I mean how you blew off Mia just to hang with me," said Riley returning Peter's glance.

Peter then for the first time since he had tripped realized that his headache was gone and this time it wasn't coming back when Mia's name was mentioned. Peter just smiled back instead of making a comment. Peter and Riley then walked into a clearing and Peter saw that Riley was smiling once again. Then he realized why in the clearing there was a blanket all set up with a basket in the middle containing food.


	6. Picnic In the Park

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi just the plot line.

Note: As I had said in the last chapter. I thought that I was going to have computer trouble and I was right. My computer crashed so now I am on a public computer for at least a week. I will try my hardest to get it fixed as soon as possible and update as often as I can.

Note 2: Thankyou to every reader that I has read and for the great reviews. Keep them up and once again thankyou.

* * *

Peter looked at Riley in amazement and a wide smile on his face. He realized that Riley had never had any intention on bringing him to the top of the hill. He had either known that he would end up tripping over something, or he would just end up running there anyway.

"You were planning this the whole time, weren't you?" asked Peter.

"Yup," breathed Riley, "Just trying to make up for lost time."

"What is up with you and picnics?" asked Peter. The smile instantly disappeared from Riley's face.

"What do you mean? You don't like picnics?"

"No! no, I just realized that you did the same thing for Aña," said Peter. As soon as he had said these words he felt as though he had made a mistake.

"This is just what they do in the movies a lot and I thought it was a great idea for a date," said Riley softly.

"I like it… It's nice," said Peter who started move closer towards the blanket and basket.

Peter and Riley were lying down on opposite sides of the blanket with their heads propped up. Peter put his hands in the basket but Riley put his hand in quicker and grabbed the grapes, for which Peter was going for. Peter reached over to Riley trying to get the grapes from him but every time he was close he would just move the bowl farther.

"Come on Riley, give me the grapes," said Peter.

"Then come over here and get them," smiled Riley.

"But I'm injured," said Peter, motioning to his ankle.

"It's just twisted…again," laughed Riley, "You can easily come and get them."

Peter then propped himself up and darted towards the grapes, trying to catch him off guard. Unfortunately, Peter failed desperately. He ended up with his head landing on Riley's stomach with his hand outstretched from his attempt. Both Peter and Riley tensed up, both knowing that they were uncomfortable but also that they were having a couple moment. Neither one of them knew that to do. Peter shifted his so that he could look at Riley in the face for any possibility that he could read what he was thinking. Riley, however, wasn't giving anything away except that he did not know what to do next. Peter picked himself up and then laying down with his head propped up again, but this time right next to Riley.

"So…You know what I like about you. So now it's your turn. What do you like about me…other than me being like really hot," said Peter as he whipped his hair around. Riley just gave a short laugh.

"You wanna know what I like about you?" asked Riley as Peter nodded, "Kay…For starters, I like your hair and even though that you're goes across your face I always can make out those blue eyes of yours. You're always thoughtful and careful for others, especially when it's me. Now you have to tell me your reason's again."

"Fine," breathed Peter, " I like when you're hair can be really curly one moment but the next it's really straight or the way it is now, stuck to your face. How you always act like a child and you want to make everyone happy."

Peter and Riley looked at each other while they said these things. Only this time they didn't realize that they were getting closer to each other as they were speaking. By the time Peter had said those final words they were inches apart. Their lips met and after four seconds both of them pulled away slowly and stared at each other. Peter was the first one to recover.

"So where does this leave us?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. Are we boyfriends or just like friends?" asked Riley in which Peter laughed.

"We're definitely not friends," said Peter. Riley was frozen not sure which way Peter was meant it, "No matter what…We're more than that. I'd say we're at least friends with benefits."

"I'd like to be boyfriends," said Riley smallly and very quiet. Peter sat there thinking if that was what he wanted too.

"I think I would like that too," said Peter softly.

"So we're boyfriends."

"Yeah…We're boyfriends," said Peter, "And more importantly…I got the grapes!"

Peter quickly dropped his hand behind Riley and grabbed the bowl of grapes, popping one in his mouth. Riley laughed and tried to grab the bowl back but now Peter pulled them away. Riley, however, was able to trick Peter into getting the bowl of grapes. This time Riley though was nice enough and placed the bowl between them and they shared. After a couple minutes of just eating grapes and lying down, Riley pushed himself up and looked down at Peter.

"Where does this leave you and Mia though?" asked Riley. Peter took a deep breath and pushed his head up.

"I don't know dude," said Peter, "She's great. I mean she has a nice smile, she's great, AND she a model. How many people can say that they've actually dated a model? There was a time when whenever she would smile I would smile…but now those things aren't really that important anymore. Everything I saw in her, I see in you…and more."

Riley couldn't help but smile at his comment. Then Peter continued, "What about you and Calvin?"

"Calvin's no problem. You beat him out hands down," said Riley as he paused to think about the question, "Wait a minute…How do you know Calvin."

In that second Peter had know that he had mad a mistake in brining up the subject of Calvin, "Don't get mad okay. When I was dropping off homework on Friday and I stayed and played videogames? When you got that IM on you're laptop and closed it out quickly I got the screen name before you closed it out. I typed it in to my friends list and he was on. I convinced him to meet me."

"Why would you want to meet him?"

"I wanted to know how to get you to talk about that first kiss we had?"

"So you tried to get it out of him? See if I mentioned it," Riley said getting upset. Peter picked up his tone quickly and instantly became more defensive.

"No it wasn't like that at all. I wanted to know if there was something that he could do. Either tell me what I had to do so that you would talk to me about it or something," said Peter.

"And what he say?" asked Riley.

"He told me that I had to tell you that I really did like the kiss," said Peter, "Back then I didn't know if I like it or not."

"So you told me what I wanted to hear. I should've known. I mean after all you didn't break it off with Mia yet you probably just wanted me to tell the school I was, gay, and then you would go back to Mia," said Riley loudly but saying a couple words in whispers.

Riley was already getting up and starting to put everything back in the basket. He stopped and just started to walk away. He didn't care about the basket or the blanket for that matter, he was just so angry with Peter he wanted to get away from him before he did something that he would regret.

"Riley! It's not like that I swear!" Peter shouted following after Riley.

"I should've known, what were the chances of a straight guy falling for a stupid gay boy like me," said Riley just high enough so Peter would hear him. He was on the edge of the forest and stopped. He looked back at Peter who was frozen in place after his last comment. Riley opened his mouth to say one more thing.

"Don't follow me."

Peter was shocked at how fast everything had gone so horribly wrong. He stood there not knowing whether he should follow Riley against his wishes and try to tell him how it truly was or if he should let Riley go and cool down for a little while. Peter decided to go back over to the blanket and finish packing up. He wasn't going to let some strangers walk away with what should have been the perfect date that Riley had planned. Once everything was pack an idea popped into his head, he knew what he had to do know. It was risky and was a little harsh but it was the only thing that he felt would make everything right.


	7. Last Minute Work

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the characters just the plot.

Note 1: I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter but it sort of ended itself. More is coming soon I promise, just felt that I had to end it here.

Note 2: thankyou for the reviews and to everyone reading. I hope you keep on enjoying it and let me know what you think.

* * *

Peter drove back to his loft unemotional; just focusing on the road ahead of him. He pulled into the driveway and turned off the car but did not move. He took the hand that was on the keys in the ignition and slammed it against the steering wheel. He was completely angry with not only what happened at the park but also for his stupidity at mentioning Calvin. Peter, I quick movements, grabbed the blanket, shoving it under his arm, and the blanket and opened the door. He kicked the door shut and preceded up the stair and into his loft. He set the blanket and basket down on the island in the kitchen, no matter how pissed off Peter was he would not hurt anything of Riley's on purpose.

"_Hopefully we'll be using it soon,"_ he thought.

Now all Peter had to do was try to think of way out of the mess that he caused. He had thought of a plan at the park but the more he had thought about the more the plan started to fall apart. He had to start from scratch, and what made it worse was that Peter had to go to school tomorrow. He didn't know how he was going to handle this, especially with being that close to Riley and then Riley seeing him with Mia. Peter's eyes widened when he had realized that had to present his project tomorrow with both of them, with him being in between them both.

Then smile slowly appeared across his face as he had an idea. The more that he thought about it, the more positive he became that it was going to work. What made him so confident was that it was a little ruthless but no matter what, he could not see how Riley could misinterpret it. He ran over to his backpack and searched quickly. Peter pulled out a set of index cards and a pen. He sat down on his couch and flipped through them as fast as he could. Luckily Riley had entrusted him with his set too. Peter made a tag for Riley's set and a tag for his own. Originally Peter was put into the middle of the presentation but Peter just switched their order, now he would go last. Flipping through the set that was now his he made some changes and after about ten minutes he wrapped a rubber band around them. Now all he had to do was get up the nerve to go through with the plan tomorrow. Peter hoped that it would be easier with a lot of sleep so it turned nine o'clock and went to bed.


	8. a Bombshell Presentation

Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi just the plot line.

Note One: I thought that this was going to be the last chapter but it turns out that this chapter was growing a little long so there will be one more after this for the final chapter. I hope you all enjoy! R & R please.

* * *

Peter woke up the next morning just as uneasy as he ahd been the night before. He got ready for school and hoped that a hot shower would relax him a bit. Thankfully it worked; he was not thinking about it that much anymore. That was until he pulled into the parking lot of Degrassi. Half of him want to shove the car into reverse and drive right back to his loft, but he knew that that was not an option. Peter turned off his car and walked up the steps of Degrassi. It was funny how no one really paid attention to him and just went on with their daily lives. No one knew that he had gone on the date with Riley everyone was treating him normally. He became more nervous when he had become aware of this because now he had to put up an act.

He walked into the hallway and found Riley next to his locker, about to open it up. Riley opened it it and his eyes found Peter's and instantly looked down. Peter was expecting this so I t really did not trouble him, which was a good thing because the last thing that Peter needed today was guilt. Peter began to walk up to Riley. With every step he became more nervous. This was something that he had to do though or else his plan would not work. When he had finally reached Riley, he could only mutter one word.

"Hey."

"Hey," said Riley unemotionally as if he did not care about Peter.

Peter not only heard the tone in Riley's voice but also saw that he would not even look at him. Riley just grabbed a book from his bag and stuffed it into his bag and looked back down. Peter's emotions changed in an instant from nervous to angry.

"You know…Just because you're mad at me, doesn't give you the right to treat me like shit," said Peter.

"Fine. What's up?" said Riley flatly.

"Here," said Peter handing him the index cards for their presentation, "I thought it would be easier if you took the middle part of the presentation, since it's shorter, and I'll take the last."

"Fine," said Riley, "If you think that this makes up for it, by giving me a shorter presentation, you're wrong."

Riley looked Peter directly in the eyes this time. There was a cold, seriousness in them. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds but Peter broke the eye contact, by looking down.

"I wasn't expecting you to. I just thought it would be nice," said Peter gaining confidence, "and for what it's worth, I'm sorry. Whatever, you may think, I made that date with you in park 'cause I wanted to. The only thing that Calvin did… was make me realize that I like you."

With those final words Peter turned around and went to his next class. Riley stood at his locker for a second and looked down at the cards. He shook his head, closed his locker, and went to his algebra. Through the next couple of classes Riley's confidence increased. The whole ordeal with Riley had been played perfectly. The only thing he was concerned with now was getting enough nerve during his presentation.

The bell rang for the end of his fourth class and Peter went straight to global History hoping that when he had got there he would be the first student. And to his success he was. Peter went up straight to the teacher and asked him if he could go last in the presentations for the day. He had come up with the excuse that he was extremely nervous and seeing other groups ahead of him present would calm his nerves. The teacher assumed that there was another motive for this time request but agreed. The bell rang for class to begin and everyone filed inside the classroom with Peter already in his seat. Class had begun with groups presenting their given countries. Peter would look around the room and see that riley was staring at him a couple of times and Peter smiled back or quickly looked away. He would also get glances at Mia. Ten minutes until the end of class came and it was their turn to present. Riley, Mia and Peter rose out of their seats and proceeded up to the front of the room.

Mia's part went first, giving a brief history of Greece and about the past rulers of Ancient Greece. Then Riley had presented the cards that Peter had originally come made. Peter's anxiety was increasing with every word that was spoken. His breathing started to increase the farther he had gotten in the speech. Peter was so nervous that he had missed his cue from Riley. He got his focus back on the presentation when Riley elbowed him. Peter looked down to his index cards.

"Uh…yeah…sorry," said Peter, "The role that the ancient Greeks played in their society all depended on who you are. If you were a woman or a child, you had…um…no say in the…government. If you were a man however…um."

Peter flipped the card to the back of the pile, "you had much more say in the government. In fact…uhh…if you were a teenager, uh, you more than likely part of the democracy that took part there,"

"Since when do you get nervous?" whispered Riley, this just made Peter a little more nervous.

"Everybody believes that Caesar was a dictator…but he was actually elected by the people. When he was…stabbed…uh he was actually going to make himself dictator. The men in ancient Greece actually had a lot more say in the government than most people did in ancient times. If you were a women…you, uh…probably would have been better off in another country. If you looked at uh…what the Greeks…uh, thought of the women. You can…um…tell that they didn't really like them, uh thought of them just like…uh, carrying on their legacy by having their children."

At this comment a couple of people laughed mostly the guys. Peter gave a small awkward laugh then made a gesture ending his presentation. The teacher go the point a little late that this was the end of their presentation and after thirty seconds stood up from his desk. Peter however just felt like an eternity passed since this class had begun and then realized that his time was running out. The presentation was over. All he had left was a couple seconds before they reached their seats.

"Thank you very much Peter, Mia, and Riley for the presentation on Ancient Greece. Especially with that nice little quirk at—"

"I think we should break up," blurted out Peter. Peter could not believe that he had just did that. That was what he had planned on doing, breaking up with Mia during the presentation in front of the class so Riley would know for sure that he was done with her, but he didn't want to blurt it out like that. Mia's head turned with her eyes wide in shock.

"What?" whispered Mia.

"I think we should break up," repeated Peter more confidently, but softer so only Mia, Riley, and possibly the teacher and the front row could hear.

"Thank you for the presentation. I'll hand out your grade on Friday. Please take your seats."

All three of them took their seats very slowly each one was for a different reason. Mia was just so stunned and hurt by what Peter had just said and Peter was moving slowly because he was shocked by what he had just done along with what might happen next. Riley was just shocked at what he had just seen and amazed at what Peter was doing. He was actually breaking up with a model , with no intentions of going back, for him. Now he just had to make sure that this was not a ploy set up by Peter so he was going to have to ease drop. Hover once the three got comfortable in their sleep the bell rang and class was over.


	9. The final chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or just the plot.

Note: Here is the last and final chapter of 2 becomes 1. I hope you all enjoy this last chapter and please let me know what you think.

* * *

The bell rang and class was over which meant that all the junior and seniors had lunch. Mia waited for Peter at the end of the row of desks and Peter knew that they would end up talking about how he could break up with her in front of the whole class. Peter could tell that she was upset but also broken up. Peter meant to break up with Mia during the presentation but what dreaded him the most was the talk afterwards.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Mia, half broken up and half ordering him.

"Yeah, course," said Peter setting his backpack on one of the desks and going out into the hallway. Mia didn't notice it but Peter did; Riley was slowly approaching the other door, pretending to leave. However, once Riley saw that they were out of sight, he slowly approached the same door that Peter and Mia had left, ready to ease drop on them.

"How could you?" asked Mia softly.

"I'm sorry Mia; I didn't want to blurt it out like that. I've been wanting to see it all day and I was nervous and it sort of…came out," explained Peter.

"Okay," said Mia softly and crossing her arms, "Why?"

"Why?" repeated Peter sounding puzzled. Peter didn't think that the question would come up so soon.

"Why?" becoming flustered, "Why do you want to break up with me?"

"I'm sorry Mia. It's just I don't think that we're… clicking anymore. Do you know what I mean?" asked Peter.

"No. I thought that we had a good time on Saturday?" said Mia confused.

"We did have a good time, but that's it. There's no more sparks between," said Peter.

"It's just a rut. We'll get out of it soon, don't break have us break up for something…for something as stupid as a rut," said Mia trying desperately to convince Peter.

"I'm sorry Mia. I just don't feel it anymore," said Peter.

With one look into Peter's eyes Mia knew that he was speaking the truth. Mia shifted he weight awkwardly from one foot to another and asked a question, "Is there someone else?"

Peter's eyes widened with shock of thinking that Mia knew about Riley, but quickly recovered knowing that was impossible, "What do you mean, someone else? Why would there be someone else."

"It's just that this is like all of a sudden. I didn't even think there was a problem," said Mia.

"No. There's no one else."

"So it's just that…there isn't anything between us anymore?" said Mia making sure that Peter was absolutely sure of his decision. She still had her arms crossed as if she was hugging herself.

"Yeah...nothing," said Peter starting to go back into the doorway to retrieve his backpack, "And Mia…I'm sorry for bombshelling it on you like that."

"It's fine," said Mia, not looking at him but knowing that he was still in the doorway.

She was still hugging herself with her books pressed tightly against her chest. Peter felt sorry for her, but he knew that there was no other way, but that changed nothing. He knew that if he was given the circumstances again, he would have done the same thing. Then Peter stepped into the classroom to grab his belongings. Riley was halfway out the second door when Peter saw him.

"So you heard the whole thing," commented Peter. Riley froze in the doorway and swore to himself because he had been caught.

"Yeah," said Riley turning around, facing Peter. Peter took a couple steps forward and threw his bag over his shoulder.

"Do you believe me now?" asked Peter.

"I guess," said Riley.

"What do you mean you guess?" asked Peter, thinking he was making some kind of joke. Peter made his way over to Riley, with both of them heading into the hallway, Riley didn't answer him though he just went to the combination lock on his locker. Peter leaned up against the neighboring locker.

"Dude, what do you mean you guess?" said Peter quickly examining the hall around him. It was mostly deserted, by everyone going to eat lunch, "I just broke up my model girlfriend, in front of the entire class..for you. If this doesn't work for you to trust me…I don't know what will."

"Kay," said Riley dropping one of his books into his locker and closing it.

"Kay?" repeated Peter wondering if that was all that he had to say.

"I trust you," smiled Riley, closing his locker.

"You do," smiled Peter walking down the hallway heading to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, just wanted to make you sweat," laughed Riley.

"Good…'cause I didn't know what to do next. I was completely out of ideas," laughed Peter.

"Well it worked," said Riley as he turned to go into the bathroom.

"Good…so then can we start where we left off?" asked Peter entering the empty bathroom with Riley.

"Kay," said Riley quickly. He grabbed Peter shirt, pulling him in for a quick kiss. Peter's hands instantly went up in shock, as if showing he had nothing to hide. Riley then released from the kiss and Peter started to relax again.

"I'm going to have to get use to that," said Peter relaxing. A smile quickly spread across Riley's face, laughing to himself. They left the bathroom and headed for the lunchroom again.

"Listen, Riley, I still like girls this doesn't change that," said Peter. The smile faded off of Riley's face, "But if you stay around. I guarantee… it won't even matter."

"I think I can handle that," said Riley giving Peter that childish grin of his. Peter could not help but to smile back and proceeded into the cafeteria.


End file.
